


festival ready

by written_you_down



Series: nostalgic. [2]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_you_down/pseuds/written_you_down
Summary: Kyle is basically a common criminal.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Series: nostalgic. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754833
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	festival ready

Kyle isn’t sure if being smuggled into a music festival while hidden inside of a couch is the most or the least rock n roll thing he’s ever done. 

However, he is certain that the entire thing was Dan’s fault. 

It was Dan who was responsible for submitting the paperwork with the band’s information to the festival. He swore that he had written the correct number of band members, yet they only received two tickets for entry. It was a long established fact that Dan’s handwriting was shit — though turning a 4 into a 2 was a new low, even by Dan’s standards. 

The mistake was discovered the day of the performance which was how they now found themselves standing in front of a couch, studying it from all angles. After looking at it for a split second, Will reached his hand out towards Dan. Dan held the two wristbands, each wristband admitting one person entry into the music festival. Will spoke very matter of factly, “go ahead and hand it over. There’s not a chance I can fit into that sofa without someone instantly finding me out.” They all glanced at him and he shrugged with a grin, “sorry mates, my arms are just too massive. It’s a real problem.”

Dan handed Will a wristband. “My giving you this ticket in no way means I agree with all of those statements.” 

Dan shifted his gaze to Woody and Kyle who were standing side by side, both simultaneously attempting to appear to be larger than they really were. Though Kyle was infinitely taller than Woody, Dan knew the decision was already out of his hands. There was little chance Woody would fit in the couch. Silently, he handed the second wristband to Woody, who openly cheered as he snatched it. Kyle scowled as he watched Woody lift his arms up in the air with the ticket held high over his head as if it were a trophy.

Dan walked closer to Kyle and stopped just in front of him. “I am sorry, you know. I’d climb inside the couch myself if it weren’t already for this…” he lifted his wrist and Kyle looked at the band that was already secured in place.

“You’ll have to run that by me again,” Kyle grumbled. “How is it that you’ve already bought a ticket for a festival that you’re booked to play in?”

“I buy one every year. If you buy them straight away, you can get them at a fair rate. So it’s actually a great deal…” he trailed off when he noticed Kyle’s expression was not improving. If anything, Kyle seemed more frustrated. “Go on, let’s hear it.”

“It’s just… just since when are you that organized about… anything? And who the hell buys festival tickets before they announce the bloody lineup?” 

Kyle has never been one to say no to Dan. But he’s skeptical about this plan to sneak him backstage. They’ve somehow made friends with a guy who is on the festival staff for the weekend. Their newfound best friend is on the crew responsible for loading the furniture in the makeshift greenrooms for the performing artists. The plan, as far as Kyle can tell, is to bury him inside of the couch, alongside some other bloke called Steve who is in a similar ticketless situation, and smuggle them into fucking Glastonbury. Just the ole run of the mill two-blokes-in-a-couch situation. Kyle frowns as he looks at the sofa… what could possibly go wrong? 

Dan sighs. “I know this isn’t ideal. But it’s all we’ve got at the moment.” They both glance to the side when they notice they’ve been joined by someone. A tall, skinny, sleepy looking man stood by Kyle and stared at the furniture with them.

“This the couch?” he mumbled.

“Unfortunately, yes. You are correct,” Kyle confirmed. “Are you Steve?” 

Steve nodded his head silently in reply. Kyle suddenly had a million more questions for Steve, but there was no time to ask. Steve immediately climbed inside the furniture and attempted to make himself as small as possible. Kyle glanced at Dan, hoping that Dan had miraculously come up with another solution. But no. Kyle can tell that the only thing Dan is doing in this moment is trying his best to keep from laughing. 

Seeing that he has no choice, Kyle lowered his body into the couch and found himself pressed flush against a total stranger. Kyle had always been one to make friends, but this, this was asking too much. A shadow fell over Kyle and he looked up to see Dan with a grin on his face and a couch cushion in his hands. “Sorry,” Dan said, looking anything but.

“Just go ahead and smother me,” Kyle muttered. 

“See you on the other side,” Dan laughed and lowered the cushion on top of Kyle. 

-

Time passes and Kyle isn’t sure if it’s been five minutes or thirty. How does one even measure time when they’re inside of furniture with Steve? Kyle had always dreamed about being able to go backstage at Glastonbury, but never in his dreams had it been like this. If he had known it would’ve been this hot, taken this long, and how fucking exhausting it was to pretend to be a couch he might have stayed home that day.

He feels the furniture being lowered to the ground and wants to heave a sigh of relief. He wonders how Steve is holding up. They’re packed in like sardines, face to feet. Steve had been immobile and so silent that Kyle was beginning to wonder if he was still alive. Fuck. What if Steve was dead? While he’s debating whether or not he should pinch Steve just to see if he’ll move, the couch cushions Kyle’s hiding beneath disappear. 

Kyle squints at the influx of light and can just make out the silhouette of the person who moved the pillows. The shadow has unnaturally tall hair and laugh that could only be Dan’s. “You’ve made it!” 

For once, Kyle can’t be bothered by Dan. He sat up quickly and looked down the length of the furniture. “Steve! Mate, are you ok?”

Thank the gods, Steve blinked in response and pulled himself out of the couch. He didn’t speak, but offered Kyle his fist to bump. Kyle obliged and then watched as Steve lumbered off into the distance. It was Dan who broke the silence first by observing, “So he seems….. like an interesting guy.”

“No. Nope. Nu-uh.” Kyle shook his head. “You don’t get to talk about Steve. You don’t know what it was like on the inside. He might have actually died in there for a moment. You just walked into this festival like a normal upright citizen. It’s different for Steve and me.”

Dan seemed to realize that it was pointless to argue with Kyle. Instead of trying to respond, he took his backpack off and reached inside it. He then handed Kyle something that looked suspiciously like an orange jumpsuit. “Right. So I know it’s last minute, but I thought we could all wear these for the gig.”

Kyle takes a closer look and still isn’t sure that he’s seeing it correctly. For a moment, he worries that he’s lost too much oxygen during his journey backstage. He speaks slowly, “this… is a tiger onesie. Surely you’re joking?”

“Not at all.” He studies Kyle’s face. “I thought you’d be pleased. You adore cats. At any rate, there’s no time to change it. Woody and Will are already wearing theirs.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing yours?” 

“I thought we could change at the same time.” Kyle slowly raised an eyebrow, and Dan immediately flushed a shade of pink and quickly added “the zipper on mine is wonky.”

—

The next six hours are a blur and Kyle can’t figure out how he ended up currently sitting on a curb, all alone. It seemed like they had just finished playing their set. It was on a small stage, hardly a stage at all, but he was with his band and they were playing _their_ songs. People were listening to them… some even singing along. It was difficult to flash forward to the now, where he was alone, the battery dead in his mobile, holding a citation from the music festival warning him that his unlawful entry had placed him on some sort of official list. 

He had no idea where he was or how he was supposed to get home. Aside from himself and Dan, the band had already scattered when security pulled him from the crowd. Will and Woody were off watching other acts and he lost track of Dan as the burly man from the festival staff hauled him away. Hauled him away quite roughly, too, Kyle thought. It wasn’t as if he were doing anything truly wrong. It wasn’t his fault that Dan’s handwriting was trash. For the first time that day, he wished he had not drunk everything that came his direction. It was making it difficult to think his way through this now. He needed his wits, he thought, looking at his notice. Now that he was basically a common criminal. 

He suddenly heard a familiar voice. “There you are.” He glanced up and saw Dan. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. This place has loads of exits and I wasn’t sure where they tossed you.” He settled down on the curb next to Kyle “What’s that you’ve got in your hand?” Kyle silently handed him the paper. Dan read it, or tried to, it being entirely possible he was even more drunk than Kyle. 

“It’s a citation. For apparently breaking Glasto law,” Kyle explained.

Dan’s face lit up, rather inappropriately for the moment, Kyle felt, given it’s severity. “Well, that’s a bit wicked isn’t it?” Upon seeing Kyle scowl, he laughed and put his arm loosely around Kyle’s neck. “Come on. It’s bad ass. It isn’t as if they’re going to throw you into music festival prison.”

“I’m on a bloody list,” he huffed, not entirely ready to let the matter drop. “I was inside of a couch with some bloke named Steve. I was stuck out here alone while the rest of you lot had the time of your lives….”

Dan tilted his head and bumped it lightly against Kyle’s. “You’re not alone now.”

There were probably people who could resist that and stay annoyed at Dan, but Kyle was not one of those people. He didn’t speak but relaxed and felt the tension he had inadvertently been holding disappear. He leaned against Dan and Dan leaned right back. “We fucking played Glastonbury today.”

“Played it in tiger onesies,” Kyle added.

“Yeah we did,” Dan laughed. “Sorry about that…. and the ticket… and the couch.” 

“It’s fine,” Kyle admitted because it was the truth — suddenly everything was fine. “You’re right, it is a bit wicked, all of it.” 

Kyle smiled when he felt Dan nudge his nose against the side of Kyle’s head. And he felt it everywhere when Dan replied softly, “But this is my favorite part.”

**Author's Note:**

> -thanks to Juli for playing goalkeeper and letting me blow up her phone with pictures of [tiger onesies.](https://written-you-down-247.tumblr.com/post/622718553708216320)


End file.
